Doctor Who Adventures/Impact Part 1
Script Lost In The TARDIS Doctor: So, Shalek! Where do you want to go? Shalek: 100 years in the future! The Doctor starts pushing buttons and pulling levers untill there is a crash and everyone apart from the Doctor and Handles. Handles: My scanner reads Alfie, Alice and Shalek are currently lost in the TARDIS. Doctor: Obviously. Handles: My tracks are stuck on Brigadier Alistar Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Doctor: I have no idea on how he could help. Where's our current location? Handles: No where. No when. Doctor: Great! Handles: After one hour, the TARDIS's reflexes will set on automatic extinct sequence, thus causing zero oxygen. Doctor: Thank you Handles! You stay there for a bit while I try to fix the ship. Alfie In The TARDIS Meanwhile, Alfie is stuck in a room with the white round circles. Alfie: Alice? Handles? Doctor? Shalek? Where is everybody? Clips and pictures of Susan, Jamie, Sarah Jane, Leela, Adric, Peri, Ace, Charley, Rose, Martha, Clara and River start playing on the walls. Alfie: I guess this is Clara. And Susan. That must be Sarah Jane! Oh there's River. Those must be Rose and Martha! This is actually alright! Alfie tries to get out but there are no doors. Alfie: Hello? Anyone there? Doctor? Alice? A Sileak appears. Alfie: Who are you? Sileak: You really don't know? The Doctor never tells his companions the whole truth. I am what his grandchildren created on Galifrey. Susan, John and Gillian. They created me with several liquids but John accidentally put a pinch of vortex in me! I was able to have more and more and more and more! All Sileaks bow down to me! Alfie: What has this go to do with the Doctor? Sileak: Ah, yes. The Doctor. He made me evil. Susan, John and Gillian had me and my descendants as pets . We got too big and the Doctor had had enough. He kicked our entire specis out just like that. We scavenged on Galifrey for 876 years but nobody would help us. Then the Last Great Time War was a perfect excuse to get revenge on the Doctor and everyone who ever refused to help us. We teamed up with the Daleks... Alfie: I've never heard of such a silly thing. Sileak: Silence boy! We fought the Time Lords but they fought harder. We demanded for more Daleks but Davros and the Supreme Dalek said we had too many and that they needed more soliders for themsleves! We then wiped every single Dalek off Skaro! Killing Daleks and Thals alike! When the War Doctor saved Galifrey with the 10th and 11th Doctors, I hid in the War Doctor's TARDIS! I've watched every single adventure with him since! The new race of Sileaks will rise! The Sileak then jumps into Alfie's body with all of Alfie's memories in his brain. Alfie: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. Alice In The TARDIS Alice, meanwhile is in the Doctor's bedroom. Alice: Wow! I didn't know he had a scarf in here! The Fourth Doctor appears as a hologram. Doctor: Hello. Fourth Doctor here. If you are here by mistake, please pick up the scarf and hat. Alice does so. Doctor: Next, wait for fifteen seconds. Alice gets strangled after fifteen seconds. Alfie with the Sileak's brain, become visable and it becomes obvious he strangled her. Alice: ALFIE!!! What on Earth are you doing? Alfie: Hello Alice. Want to find out my origin story? I'll put our three brains together then! The Sileak steps out of Alfie's body and into Alice's body. Alice: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. Alfie: ALICE!!! NO!!! FIGHT IT!!! Alice: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. Alice walks out while Alfie chashes her. After a few minutes, the Sileak steps out of Alice's brain. Sileak: Young children's brains are full of clutter. Alice: Get him! The trio end up wrestling on the floor with Alice then having a strong and firm grip on the Sileak. Sileak: LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Alfie: She won't untill we find the Doctor! Sileak: Don't say I didn't warn you!!! The Sileak uses his hypno-eyes to take Alfie's and Alice's brains out. Sileak: Done and dusted! Shalek In The TARDIS Shalek is in a room with nothing and nobody in. Shalek: Doctor? Doctor? The Sileak appears again. Sileak: You must be Shalek! It says so in the young ones' brains. Shalek: And who are you? Sileak: Step into my office. The Sileak steps into Shalek's brain. Shalek: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. Meanwhile, two other Sileaks step into Alfie's and Alice's bodies. Alfie: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. Alice: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. Shalek: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. The trio walk into the console room. The Conformation Doctor: I've gone through all the controls and no clues at all! Handles: My tracks indicate that Alfie, Alice and Shalek are returning to console room but... Doctor: No buts from you. The companions walk into the console room. Doctor: Aah! My companions! Did you miss me! Alfie: Must. Kill. The. Doctor. Doctor: Sileaks! I am ordering you leave the TARDIS now and never ever come back! Alice: We've had enough of being pushed around by Time Lords. Today is the day we kill you! Doctor: No you're not! Handles, overclock power into the TARDIS's fifth engine! Shalek: You're going to explode this vessel with yourslef in it! Doctor: Handles! Fire up teleportation divices! Alice: Then your companions will be dead! Doctor: Handles! Exstract Sileak energy off them! Handles: I am overheating!!! Doctor: Just do it! Alifie: Your Cyberman is overheating! You will kill us all! Handles starts exploding. Doctor: HANDLES! STOPPPPPP!!!! Handles: 45 minutes untill extinct sequence. TBC...